The invention relates generally to an input channel detection device for use with a lighting system. More particularly, the invention relates to a detection device for use with a headlamp system of a motor vehicle.
Current headlamp systems include a battery (broadly, power source), an input selection switch for allowing a user to select between the high beam and low beam operation modes, a high beam input channel, a low beam input channel, and one or more headlamps (e.g., a driver side headlamp and a passenger side headlamp). Each headlamp has a low beam lamp element and a high beam lamp element. When the user selects the high beam operation mode via the input selection switch, the high beam input channel is connected to the battery to provide current to the headlamps for energizing the high beam lamp element. Similarly, when the user selects the low beam operation mode via the input selection switch, the low beam input channel is connected to the battery to provide current to the headlamps for energizing the low beam lamp element.
When an electronic power regulation module is used with the current headlamp system, a detection device must be used in order to detect which input channel is supplying power so that the headlamps may be operated in the appropriate high beam or low beam mode. For example, an OR′ing diode or a resistor may be inserted into each input channel. The voltage on the power supply side of each diode or resistor may be monitored to determine which line is supplying the power. However, the addition of the detection component results in significant power loss.